Death Note
by Rany Panda Bbuing-bbuing II
Summary: Catatan itu tersebar diseluruh kamar bernuansakan gelap itu, mengelilingi tubuh mungil seorang yeoja yang bersimbah darah. Kertas-kertas penuh dengan serentetan tulisan rapi perjalanan hidup yeoja yang kini tengah meregang nyawa itu. Dengan suara lirih, bibir tipis yang mulai memucat itu menggumam, "Ma-ma, pa-hh papa. Hhh ,Lu-luhan ji-jie. " "Zaijian*" Oneshoot Taoris Hunhan dll


© Title: Death Note ©

.

.

Author:

Huang Rany

.

.

Main Cast:

Rany Wu a.k.a Author

and other cast.

.

.

Support Cast:

EXO couple and other

.

.

Pair:

KrisTao, HunHan, ChanBaek

Genre:

Hurt, Angst, Family, Chara Death

**Disclaimer:**

**All chara belongs to themselves and god, saya cuman pinjam nama untuk fanfic ini.**

**ini cerita punya saya, ide pun dari saya juga.**

Summary:

Catatan itu tersebar diseluruh kamar bernuansakan gelap itu, mengelilingi tubuh mungil seorang yeoja yang bersimbah darah.

Kertas-kertas penuh dengan serentetan tulisan rapi perjalanan hidup yeoja yang kini tengah meregang nyawa itu.

Tubuhnya semakin dingin, pandangannya semakin memburam.

Nafasnya mulai putus-putus sama seperti kehidupannya, sesak memenuhi rongga dadanya.

Setitik air mata, jatuh dari pelupuk matanya yang hitam laksana black pearl, harta paling dicari didunia yang kini tak ada seorang pun yang tahu dimana beradanya perhiasan bernilai jual tinggi itu.

Dengan suara lirih, bibir tipis yang mulai memucat itu menggumam,

"Ma-ma, pa-hh papa. Hhh~, Lu-luhan ji-jie. "

"Zaijian*"

Dan saat itu juga, pergerakannya lenyap.

Menyisakan seonggok tubuh dingin dengan kedua mata tertutup dengan indahnya.

.

.

Warning: GaJe, OOC (maybe), GS for uke!.

.

.

Nb:

Ini sebagai pelampiasan atas sesak yang selama ini aku rasakan.

.

.

_Huang Rany Present _

* * *

China, SM Apartemen 1597

Rany POV's

"Pakaian berserakan dilantai, buku berantakan dimana-mana! Kapan kau akan mandiri eoh?! Kau ini sudah 15 tahun, apa tidak bisa membereskan kamarmu sendiri hm?! Kau kira Mama Papa adalah pembantumu yang kerjaannya hanya membereskan kamarmu yang sudah seperti kapal pecah ini eoh?!" lagi-lagi ocehan dipagi hari disetiap aku membuka kedua manik mataku, aku selalu berharap untuk mati sekarang juga. Apa kalian tidak sadar jika ucapan kalian sudah membuatku semakin dalam jatuh kedalam lubang kesendirian dan lubang kebencian yang kalian buat dihatiku?

"Apa kau juga tidak melihat sekarang jam berapa hm? Cepat mandi! Kami menunggumu diruang makan!" aku masih betah duduk diatas kasurku begitu dia, namja dengan surai blonde keemasannya memerintahkanku untuk segera bangkit dari kasurku dan segera menuju kamar mandi. Aku masih malas untuk sekedar beranjak dari tempatku duduk sekarang, harus kuakui jika aku tak segera bersiap aku bisa telat karena sekarang sudah jam 06.30. Tapi aku baru saja bisa tidur sejam yang lalu, insomnia yang selama ini menyerangku.

**SRET!**

**PLUK**

Kutahan rasa perih dilenganku saat namja itu menarik lenganku kasar membuatku berdiri dan sebuah handuk putih polos mendarat diwajahku, yah aku tahu jika handuk ini sengaja dilemparkan kearah wajahku.

"Jika aku masih melihatmu belum bersiap-siap, jangan salahkan jika tangan ini melayang Rany Wu!" desis namja itu kearahku, memberiku deathglare mematikan yang tentu aku balas dengan tatapan meremehkan. Aku tidak takut dengan tatapan seperti itu lagi, sudah cukup kebal untukku menerima tatapan yang menurutku cuman gertakan sambal tak ada artinya.

**Cklek~!**

**BRAK!**

Pintu kayu itu terbanting dengan cukup keras setelah kedua sosok dingin itu keluar dari kamarku, kutatap pintu itu dengan tatapan kosong setelah itu kuedarkan pandanganku kesekeliling kamarku yang memang sengaja kubuat berantakan.

Kusunggingkan senyuman sinis, disaat kamarnya lebih parah dariku kalian membantunya membereskannya mengucapkan kata-kata manis. Sedangkan padaku? Sepertinya yang ditanyakan oleh Jongin waktu itu adalah benar, aku memang bukan anak kandung Wu Yi Fan dan Wu Zi Tao. Aku hanya anak pungut kedua orang itu. Yah aku semakin yakin akan hal itu.

(Skip Time)

Dengan langkah sesantai mungkin, aku berjalan keluar dari kamarku. Aku sebenarnya malas untuk berangkat sekolah karena bagiku sekolah itu gak ada gunanya.

Apa nilai-nilai bagus yang menurutku itu semua palsu itu akan berguna disaat kita sudah bekerja? Tidak seutuhnya dan tidak sama sekali.

Hanya orang yang terlalu idiot yang mengangungkan nilai-nilai keparat itu.

"Sarapan dulu." kutengokkan kepalaku saat kudengar sebuah suara tegas dari arah ruang makan yang kini kulewati. Terlihat olehku kedua orang yang tadi dengan paksa membangunkanku dan seorang yeoja cantik berumur 4 tahun lebih tua dariku duduk melingkar dimeja makan. Kutatap ke-3 orang itu sebentar dan berakhir dengan aku beranjak pergi darisana.

"Rany Wu, sa-ra-pan." namja berumur 30 tahun itu menekan kata sarapan sambil menyebut nama lengkapku, kutatap ia rendah. Walaupun ia Papaku, tapi memang aku membencinya. Ah mungkin aku salah, dia bukan Papa kandungku.

"Aku tidak lapar, jangan memaksaku untuk melakukan hal yang tidak kusuka Wu Yi Fan." setelah kalimat meluncur dari bibirku aku segera menuju pintu depan apartemen.

**Brak~!**

Kugebrakan kasar pintu depan itu, biarkan saja rusak toh 2 orang itu masih sanggup untuk menggantinya. Mereka kan kaya.

"YA! RANY WU!" tak kupedulikan teriakan dari dalam apartemen yang kutinggali bersama dengan ke-3 orang tadi.

**Brak!**

**Sret~**

**Plak!**

**Tes**

"Kenapa kau susah sekali untuk diberitahu eoh?! Kau ini sebenarnya anak siapa?!" kuanggkat wajahku, kutatap dingin namja bersurai blonde yang selama 15 tahun aku hidup ini kupanggil dengan panggilan Papa. Sesak, dadaku selalu sesak jika melihatnya. Dan hebatnya dia mengulangi kejadian kemarin pagi, tepat ditempat yang sama. Ia sukses menamparku lagi.

"Aku bahkan tak yakin jika aku ini adalah anakmu, Wu Yi Fan." balasku dingin, kulihat namja bernama lengkap Wu Yi Fan atau yang lebih sering dipanggil Kris itu menggemertakan giginya kuat.

**Bugh!**

**Brak!**

Bisa kurasakan darah segar mengalir dari belakang kepalaku yang barusan terbentur dinding dibelakangku dengan cukup keras, yah barusan aku ditendang oleh namja yang selama ini kuanggap sebagai Papaku. Jujur saja ini sakit terlebih dengan perutku yang menjadi tumpuannya menendang barusan, apalagi ia menendangku dengan sepatunya yang sangat keras dan sangat berat itu. Cukup membuatku terpental jauh, bukankah itu sangat hebat euh?

"Astaga! Kris! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Rany?!" kurasakan sebuah lengan dengan kulit seputih susu meraih kedua lenganku, membantuku untuk berdiri. Namun segera kutepis pelan, aku tidak ingin seseorang menyentuhku walaupun itu yeoja (yang mungkin) melahirkanku ini. Dia Huang Zi Tao atau sekarang Wu Zi Tao karena ia sudah menikah dengan namja yang berdiri sambil mengatur nafasnya yang berjarak 3 meter dariku yang bersimpuh dilantai dengan darah berceceran disekitarku. Jangan lupakan yeoja bermata panda yang 15 tahun aku hidup ini kupanggil dia dengan sebutan Mama.

"Jangan sentuh aku. Aku berangkat." tak kuhiraukan tatapan wanita itu padaku, bisa kudengar jika dia berteriak memanggilku untuk berhenti. Cih, aku tidak butuh rasa pedulimu yang palsu itu.

* * *

EXO Senior High School

X-7

"Hei, kenap- astaga! Rany, kepalamu berdarah!" pekik yeoja manis yang duduk disebelahku begitu aku duduk dibangkuku, kutatap Baekhyun-nama yeoja manis itu-sambil memberinya deathglare.

"Bisa kau kecilkan suaramu dan tidak berteriak Byun?" desisku sebal, masih dengan menatapnya tajam kukeluarkan perban dan obat merah yang sebelumnya kubeli diapotik dekat sekolah. Pelan-pelan kubalut luka dibelakangku dengan perban yang semula kuberi obat merah itu.

"Ta-tapi, kenapa ini bisa terjadi eoh?" tanyanya yang tiba-tiba menyingkirkan tanganku yang tengah melilitkan perban tadi dikepalaku dengan hati-hati, kini ia mengambil alih mengobatiku bisa dibilang. Aku sedikit meringis sakit saat jemari yeoja manis itu menekan perban dibagian luka dibelakang kepalaku yang harus kuakui sangatlah perih.

"Dia yang melakukannya, sudah 3 kali dia membuat tubuhku luka pagi ini. Entah pulang nanti apa yang akan dia lakukan lagi." kataku datar, yah sebenarnya aku juga tak peduli lagi namja itu ingin berbuat apa lagi padaku. Mau membunuhku pun aku tak peduli, tapi jika itu benar-benar terjadi aku akan sangat berterima kasih padanya. Bukankah lebih baik aku mati daripada aku terus mengalami siksaan batin semacam ini?

"Atau lebih baik hari ini kau menginap dirumahku saja Rany-ah~ Otte? Aku tak ingin kau terus seperti ini, dari hari kehari kau selalu terluka disana-sini." kualihkan pandanganku kearah namja tinggi dengan rambut hitam legamnya yang sangat berantakan, namja dengan bername tagkan Jang Ji Hoon itu duduk diatas mejaku. Beruntung Songsaenim yang mengajar hari ini tidak masuk karena sakit, jika tidak namja ini sudah pasti berada ditengah lapangan sambil memberi hormat pada tiang bendera. Kutatap dia sinis. "Jangan karena kau dijodohkan denganku oleh namja keparat itu aku akan menerima tawaranmu, Jang!"

"Aku hanya ingin membantumu Rany-ah~" ucapnya sembari berusaha menyentuh rambutku yang sengaja kucat grey, aku menghindar dengan cara memundurkan kepalaku. Otomatis tangan Baekhyun mengikuti kemana arah kepalaku dan ternyata yeoja ini belum selesai dengan apa yang dia lakukan sedari tadi.

"Nah, selesai. Atau kau mau menginap dirumahku saja? Kau bisa tidur dikamarku nanti, aku akan tidur dikamar Xiumin jiejie." Baekhyun merapikan rambutku dan juga poniku setelah ia selesai membarut kepalaku dengan perban. Aku tersenyum kecil, andai aku punya kakak semacam Baekhyun. Kakak yang perhatian, sabar denganku dan satu tidak pemaksa. Berbeda sekali dengan Luhan, dia selalu memaksaku untuk harus melakukan apa yang dia mau atau yang ia katakan.

"Tidak, aku harus tetap pulang kesana. Biarkan semuanya berjalan seperti yang semestinya Baekhyun." kataku pada akhirnya, tiba-tiba yeoja manis yang harus kuakui sangat kusayangi ini memelukku dengan erat membuatku tersentak kaget. Sejak 4 tahun terakhir ini tak ada yang pernah memelukku sehangat ini, bahkan dia. Yeoja yang selama ini kupanggil Mama.

"Jika kau ada masalah ceritakanlah, jangan pendam rasa sakitmu sendirian. Berbagilah denganku berbagilah dengan orang yang kau anggap tepat, aku sedih melihatmu seperti ini. Kau sudah kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri, karena 2 tahun ini Xiumin jiejie melanjutkan studynya keluar negeri membuatku sendirian dirumah dan kesepian. Mungkin memang disekolah aku nampak ceria tapi berbeda jika dirumah, aku sendirian. Tak ada orang yang bisa kuajak berbagi, kecuali dengan Chanyeol jika kami telfonan." kubalas pelukannya, ia sedikit tersentak kaget pada awalnya. Namun perlahan yeoja bermarga Byun ini mengelus rambutku.

"Hei, jangan lupakan aku -_- " merasa terabaikan olehku dan Baekhyun, Ji Hoon atau Alvin menarik kerah belakang seragam Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan pelukan kami. Yah namja menyebalkan ini lebih senang jika dipanggil Alvin entah apa alasannya aku tak peduli.

"Jiejie, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Ikut aku ne?" ajakku pada Baekhyun dengan memanggilnya jiejie, jujur Luhan yang kakakku saja belum pernah kupanggil jiejie. Baekhyun hanya membulatkan matanya dengan lucu, aku tersenyum manis dan menarik tangannya untuk berdiri. Dan kubawa dia ketempat rahasiaku ditaman belakang sekolah.

* * *

Taman belakang sekolah, dekat danau

"Aku belum pernah ketempat seperti ini dan aku tak tahu jika sekolah kita punya tempat sebagus ini." ujar Baekhyun jiejie sambil melihat sekeliling kami, yah tepat didepan kami ada sebuah danau buatan yang dibangun sekolahan. Danau itu dihiasi oleh teratai yang sangat indah. Aku suka tempat ini karena selain tempat ini indah adalah tempat ini tenang karena jarang ada yang kemari atau bisa dibilang hanya segelintir anak-anak sekolah kami yang tahu tempat ini termasuk aku. Tempat ini seperti rumahku, seperti kamarku. Tempatku untuk melampiaskan apa yang kurasakan. Terkadang aku pulang malam karena terlalu lama menangis disini bahkan sampai tertidur. Untung penjaga sekolah tahu kebiasaanku, jadi dengan baik hati ia membangunkanku dan mengatakan jika aku harus segera pulang karena sudah malam.

Walapun malam tempat ini tidak akan gelap, karena disini tersedia lampu-lampu taman yang berdiri menjulang mengelilingi danau ini. Selain tempat ini jarang orang yang tahu, karena disekeliling danau ditumbuhi pepohonan yang lebat yang membuat orang mengira jika dibelakang sekolah ini adalah hutan. Padahal tidak.

"Itu karena kau sibuk berkutat dengan buku dan Chanyeol-MU itu jiejie, makanya kau tak tahu tempat sebagus ini. Untung aku membawamu kesini." balasku sambil tertawa pelan ketika yeoja yang umurnya beda 1 tahun denganku ini menggembungkan pipinya.

"Chanyeol itu bukan milikku Rany~~" protesnya, aku makin tertawa geli melihatnya yang kini malahan cemberut ria.

"Iya iya." kuiikuti apa maunya, kualihkan pandanganku kedanau didepanku.

Hening. . .

Tak ada sepatah katapun dari bibir kami untuk melanjutkan obrolan kami. Kutekuk kedua kakiku dan menempelkannya kedada, saat ini kami tengah duduk direrumputan.

"Apa jiejie pernah merasa jika orang tua jiejie pilih kasih terhadapmu dan juga Xiumin jiejie?" tanyaku, aku masih fokus melihat danau yang entah kenapa begitu indah dengan sinar matahari yang menghiasinya.

"Emm, tidak. Appa Eomma sangat menyayangi kami berdua, tidak ada yang namanya pilih kasih. Wae?" tanyanya balik, kuhela nafas. Entah mengapa dadaku mulai terasa sesak.

"Apa Appa jiejie, pernah memukul jiejie jika jiejie salah? Entah itu salah yang jiejie perbuat atau Xiumin jiejie lakukan?"

"Appa tidak pernah memukul kami, jika kami salah kami akan dinasehati olehnya untuk tidak melakukan kesalahan itu lagi. Seumur hidupku Appa belum pernah memukulku barang seinchi pun."

**Deg!**

**Tes**

Aku tersenyum tipis saat sebening cairang kristal yang sedari tadi kutahan meluncur bebas menuruni pipiku, "Betapa bahagianya keluargamu Baekkie jie. Aku iri denganmu, sangat iri."

"Hei, kau menangis. Uljimma, uljimma~" ucapnya sembari menghapus airmataku dengan lembut. Kupeluk tubuh mungilnya lagi, aku benar-benar butuh sandaran sekarang. Aku tak kuat menanggung semua ini sendirian.

"Hiks, hiks. Aku benci rumah. Aku benci suasana rumah yang tegang seperti itu. Hiks, aku benci mereka berdua." ucapku sambil terisak, yeoja manis itu mengusap punggungku pelan seolah menyuruhku untuk melanjutkan kembali apa yang ingin kuucapkan.

"Aku benci dia, aku benci dia yang selalu menyangkut pautkan semua hal dengan kerjaannya dikantor. Didik ala militerlah didik keraslah, harus seperti ini seperti itu. Apa dia tidak tahu aku juga manusia yang kenal rasa capek? Dia juga gak pernah sekalipun menghargai apa yang aku lakukan, selalu dia selalu Luhan yang dipentingkan! Apa mungkin iya aku bukan anak kandungnya jie? Hiks, sakit. Aku sakit setiap hari dipukul, ditendang, ditampar olehnya. Salahkah jika aku mengeluarkan pendapatku?"

"Salahkah jika aku ingin melakukan apa yang kusukai? Salahkah aku jika aku tak mau disamakan dengan Luhan? Salahkan aku jika aku ingin jadi diriku sendiri? Hiks, sepenting itukah perkataan apa kata orang baginya? Sepercaya itukah dia dengan apa yang dikatakan orang tentangku yang jelas itu bohong? Ia lebih percaya orang lain daripada aku anaknya jie, aku benci dia hiks." aku semakin terisak hebat dipelukan yeoja manis yang perlahan aku sayangi ini, aku yakin jika kini jas sekolah yang dikenakan telah basah oleh airmataku. Kurasakan kedua jemari-jemari tangannya menangkup pipiku, membuat kedua mata dan wajahku yang basah akan airmata menatap wajahnya. Jemari lembutnya menghapus jejak airmata dipipiku dengan sayang "Uljimma, uljimma~"

Kedua mataku memanas, tetes demi tetes airmata kembali mengalir dari kedua manikku lagi. Sungguh suara lembut itu, suara seperti suara Baekkie jielah yang selalu ingin kudengar dari yeoja itu dipagi hari ketika dia berusaha membangunkanku. Pelukan seperti ini yang kubutuhkan, memberiku waktu untukku membuka diri padanya, menceritakan segala keluh kesah. Menenangkanku disaat aku sedih. Membisikkan kata-kata penenang untuk jiwa labilku. Tapi apa yang kudapat? Sayatan kebencian yang semakin menganga dihatiku karena mereka.

"Aku selalu berharap memiliki keluarga yang jauh lebih mengerti aku, menerimaku apa adanya. Memahami aku, membuatku nyaman untuk berada dilingkaran hangat itu. Aku selalu berusaha mengerti mereka, memahami apa yang mereka mau. Hiks, aku tak kuat untuk hidup seperti ini terus. Terkadang aku merasa Tuhan itu tidak adil, kenapa aku harus semenderita ini. Kalau memang aku hidup hanya untuk tersiksa seperti ini biarkan aku mati, cabut nyawaku kalau perlu! Hiks, hiks~" kutundukkan wajahku, dengan sesenggukan aku melanjutkan ucapanku. "Apa aku memang pantas untuk hidup baekkie jie~? Hiks, hiks~"

"Hiks, uljimma~ Jangan katakan hal itu lagi~! Kau pantas untuk hidup Rany, kau sangat pantas. Jika kau membutuhkan kasih sayang aku akan beri, kau butuh pelukan? Aku akan setiap saat berada bersamamu, tapi kumohon hiks jangan katakan hal macam itu lagi." ia balas memelukku erat, kurasakan jika bahuku basah. Apa ia menangis?

Kuregangkan pelukan kami, kutatap wajah Baekhyun jiejie yang basah akan airmata.

**Tes**

**Tes**

"Jangan menjanjikan hal yang sulit untuk kau tepati jiejie, jangan. Itu akan mempersulitmu, cukup aku yang sedih. Kau tak usah bersedih ne? Jiejie hiks jelek kalau menangis." kuhapus airmata yang masih mengair keluar dari kedua irisnya yang membasahi wajah manisnya, masih dengan sesenggukan tentunya.

**Grep**

Tubuhku tersentak kaget, pelukan ini. Pelukan Ji Hoon.

"Kumohon jangan menangis lagi, aku sakit melihatmu menangis seperti ini Rany. Uljimma, uljimmayo~" yah aku mengenali suara ini, ini memang suara Ji Hoon. Namja itu memelukku dari belakang, menarikku kedekapannya menarik punggungku untuk bersandar pada dada bidangnya.

"Hiks, bagaimana aku tidak sakit seperti ini eoh?! Apa kau tahu Jang Ji Hoon?! Hiks." teriaku masih dengan isakan, kucengkram seragam dibagian dada kiriku, sesak sekali rasanya dibagian itu. Sakit sekali.

"Uljimma Baekkie~ uljimma~" baru kusadari jika pelukanku dengan Baekkie jie sudah lepas, dan kini kulihat Baekkie jie tengah menangis tersedu dipelukan namja tinggi dengan suara bass yang besar barusan yang barusan menenangkannya.

"Tatap aku Rany!" aku kaget saat kini aku telah tatap muka dengan Ji Hoon, namja itu membalikkan tubuhku dengan lengannya melingkar dipinggangku. Jujur aku sedikit takut dengan suara bentakannya, jika sudah menangis aku paling takut dengan suara bentakan.

"Uljimma, uljimmayo~" ucapnya lagi menenangkanku yang semakin keras menangis, kupeluk tubuhnya erat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Skip Time)

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya Chanyeol ge padaku dan juga Baekhyun jiejie yang sudah berhenti menangis. Kini kami berempat tengah berkeliling dipinggiran danau.

"Yah, lumayan. Setidaknya aku bisa melupakan kenyataan hidupku sekarang ini." jawabku sambil mengayun-ayunkan pegangan erat tanganku pada tangan Baekhyun jiejie yang berjalan disisi kananku.

"Sudah, tidak usah bahas masalah itu lagi. Kita nikmati saja sejuknya hawa disini." Ji Hoon yang berjalan disisi kiriku mengelus surai rambutku dengan lembut dengan tangan kirinya karena tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menggengam tangan kiriku.

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa kalian berdua tahu kalau aku dan Baekkie jiejie ada disini?" tanyaku pada kedua namja yang kini tengah bersamaku dengan Baekkie jiejie.

"Tentu saja karena rasa cintaku pada Baekkie yang membuatku akan selalu tahu dia ada dimana~" jawab Chanyeol gege dengan semangat dan tentunya senyuman happy virusnya. Dan kini semburat merah terlihat meghiasi pipi tirus Baekhyun jiejie.

"Ciee ciee~~" godaku pada Baekhyun jiejie, dan berhasil! Kini kedua pipi tirus yeoja manis disamping kananku semakin memerah. Hehehehe, sepertinya asik juga menggodanya.

"Ya~! Rany Wu, stop teasing me!" jerit Baekhyun jiejie, membuatku semakin tertawa saja. Saat aku sedang tertawa, Ji Hoon menatapku dengan sedikit eum terpesona mungkin?

"Ekhem! Jang Ji Hoon, berhenti menatap adikku seperti ia itu makanan lezat!" kulihat Baekhyun jiejie melepaskan genggaman tangan kanannya dengan Chanyeol ge dan tangan kanan mungilnya itu beralih untuk mencubit pipi namja tampan yang berada disebelah kiriku.

Eh?

Apa yang kuucapkan tadi?

Tampan? Oh, tidak!

Ternyata otakku sudah mulai konslet!

"Jja, ini sudah jam pulang. Kita pulang." ajak Chanyeol ge, namja tampan itu tersenyum lebar sambil membenarkan gendongannya dimana ada sosok manis yang tertidur pulas sambil memeluk leher namja tampan itu erat. Aku tersenyum manis melihatnya.

"Aku masih ada urusan setelah ini, kalian bisa pulang sekarang. Oh ya Chanyeol ge, antar Baekkie jiejie pulang dengan selamat yah? Kalau tidak kau akan tahu akibatnya. Hahaha." gurauku sambil meninju lengan kokoh namja tampan dengan julukan Happy Virus itu. "Tentu saja aku akan mengantarkannya pulang dengan selamat. Aku tidak akan pernah membuatnya terluka lagi." balas Chanyeol ge dengan wajah sendu, aku kembali tersenyum. Baru kali ini aku melihat seseorang nampak sangat ingin melindungi orang yang disayangi, andai aku juga memiliki orang yang sangat ingin melindungiku dari apapun. Sayangnya aku tidak memilikinya dan tidak akan pernah menemukan orang seperti itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau akan pulang jam berapa? Biar aku bisa mengantarmu pulang , aku masih ada urusan juga. Dan apa urusanmu itu?" tanya Alvin padaku, kutatap namja itu sedikit sengit. Kepo amat jadi orang.

"Suka sekali mengurusi urusan orang, aku bisa pulang sendiri. Jangan anggap aku ini seperti orang cacat yanng tidak memiliki kaki dan harus meminta pada orang-orang yang ia kenal untuk mengasihaninya." tanpa menunggu jawabannya aku segera melangkahkan kakiku untuk meninggalkan taman belakang sekolah itu. Agak sedikit tergesa karena aku harus cepat mengambil tasku dikelas sebelum namja sipit itu menghadangku dan mengintrogasiku ini itu.

**Drrt. . . Drrtt**

"Yoboseyo?" sapaku ketus, aku tak butuh untuk beramah tamah disaat gawat seperti ini. Setelah berlari dari taman belakang, aku harus menaiki anak-anak tangga untuk menuju lantai 3 dimana kelasku berada. Namun jika kalian tahu penderitaanku belum berakhir, aku masih harus berjalan (itupun kalau aku mau repot-repot menjawab semua pertanyaan introgasi Alvin saat ia menghadangku nanti.) jauh kekelasku yang letaknya berada diujung koridor lantai 3 itu. Sungguh merepotkan saja..

"Aku sudah menunggumu didepan gerbang, cepatlah waktumu itu tidak banyak nona Wu." titah seseorang dari seberang line telfon pasti si puppy Oh itu, ck.

"Kau kira aku ini punya kaki yang ringan jadi aku bisa secepat kilat berada dihadapanmu sekarang? Aku masih harus mengambil tasku didalam kelas, dasar puppy." jawabku sengit, sesampainya aku dikelas aku segera menyambar tasku yang kebetulan berada dimejaku yang berada tepat didekat pintu kelas. Jadi aku tak perlu berlama-lama berada disini.

Dengan langkah cepat aku segera turun kebawah dan berlari menemui seorang namja tampan yang telah menunggunya

* * *

SM Apartemen 1597

20:00 PM

**Cklek**

"Aku pulang." ucapku saat aku memasuki apartemen dimana aku tinggal bersama mereka. Sepi, namun semua lampu sudah menyala menandakan jika ada orang didalam. Dan bisa kudengar juga suara tawa yang begitu kubenci, dengan wajah suram aku masuk lebih dalam kedalam apartemen ini.

"Apa kau tidak lihat jam Rany? Ini sudah lebih dari jam pulangmu." suara berat itu membuat langkah kakiku berhenti, kusunggingkan senyum sinis. Kutatap sosoknya yang masih duduk dengan angkuhnya disofa single yang tersedia diruang kumpul, masih dengan senyuman sinis.

"Lalu, apa pedulimu?" tanyaku balik dengan wajah tanpa dosa namun masih dengan senyuman sinis terpatri diwajahku.

"KAU!"

"Kau mau apa heh? Memukulku? Menendangku? Atau mungkin menamparku? Silahkan lakukan sesukamu Wu Yifan-ssi." ujarku sinis, namja tampan itu bangkit dari singgasananya dan menarik kerah blazerku dengan kuat dan membuatku menatap kearah kedua manik matanya yang menatapku dengan emosi dan amarah. Aku terkekeh pelan karenanya.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan eoh?!" bentaknya tepat didepan wajahku, bukannya takut dan diam aku malah tersenyum mengejek kearahnya.

"Kau diliat seperti ini kau itu sama sekali tidak mengerikan, sepertinya semua anak buahmu itu bodoh dan dungu. Bagaimana bisa orang sepertimu dianggap mengerikan? Mata mereka sudah buta ternyata khe."

**Plak**

"Ulangi ucapanmu itu, dasar anak durhaka kau?!"

"Maaf, tidak ada siaran ulang tuan Wu. Khe, selamat malam." kusentuh pipi kiriku dimana bekas tamparan itu membekaskan disana, tak kupedulikan teriakan bahkan makian yang terlontar dari mulut namja itu untukku. Aku tidak akan down hanya karena makiannya.

"YAH! AKU MEMANG YAKIN SEKARANG KALAU KAU MEMANG BUKAN ANAKKU! TAK MUNGKIN ANAKKU DURHAKA DAN SUSAH DIATUR SEPERTIMU! KENAPA KAU TIDAK PERNAH BISA SEPERTI LUHAN YANG SELALU MENURUT EOH?!" teriaknya sembari memakiku.

"LALU KENAPA TAK KAU BUANG AKU DARI DULU HEH?! KENAPA KAU TAK BUNUH AKU DARI DULU?! BUKANKAH KAU TIDAK AKAN SEMAKIN KEREPOTAN AKAN AKU KAN?! KAU KEMANAKAN OTAK PINTARMU ITU HA?!"

"KAU PIKIR AKU BANGGA MENJADI ANAKMU?! KAU PIKIR AKU BAHAGIA MENJADI SALAH SATU KELUARGAMU?! KAU PIKIR AKU SENANG MENYANDANG MARGA WU INI DINAMAKU HAH?! APA PERNAH SEKALI SAJA KAU PIKIRKAN PERASAANKU WU YIFAN-SSI?! DAN SATU LAGI BERHENTI MENYURUHKU UNTUK MENJADI SEPERTI ANAK KEBANGGAANMU ITU?!" balasku berteriak tanpa memberinya kesempatan untuk menyela apa yang kuucapkan. Kubalikkan tubuhku kearah mereka, Wu Yifan Wu Zi Tao dan Wu Luhan dengan air mata yang tak bisa kutahan lagi, air mata kesedihan yang selama ini kupendam.

"Apa pernah kalian mendengar keluh kesahku? Apa pernah kalian tau betapa sakitnya aku? Karena difikiran dan mata kalian hanya ada LUHAN DAN LUHAN!" teriakku sambil memukul dada kananku kuat-kuat, berharap rasa sesak yang kini menjalari dadaku ini menghilang.

"Cukup Rany cukup jangan pukul dirimu sendiri. Stop it baby~" cegah Tao-ssi dengan memelukku erat.

"Baru saat seperti ini kau peduli padaku, baru saat aku benar-benar jatuh kalian berada disisiku. Kemana kalian selama ini?! Kenapa kalian baru ada disaat aku sudah membenci sosok kalian hah?! Aku bukan Luhan yang selalu menuruti apa maumu. Aku bukan Luhan anakmu yang manis itu. Aku adalah aku, dan Luhan adalah Luhan. Sampai kapanpun aku tak pernah mau harus jadi seperti dia dan aku tidak sudi." kulepas paksa pelukan Tao-ssi ditubuhku. Aku berjalan mundur dengan perlahan.

"Ra-Rany. . ." panggil Luhan-ssi lirih, kupasang wajah datarku dan kemudian kutatap wajah namja itu lagi. "Good night for you Wu Yifan-ssi" dan saat itu juga aku langsung masuk kedalam kamarku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author POV's

Suasana diruang kumpul itu terasa mencekam dan agak canggung, Kris atau Yifan menghela nafasnya kasar. Sedangkan Tao, ia sudah menangis sesengukkan daritadi dan Luhan. Yeoja cantik itu tidak berkutik dari tempatnya berdiri, tubuhnya membeku mengingat perkataan terakhir adiknya itu.

'_Aku adalah aku, dan Luhan adalah Luhan. Sampai kapanpun aku tak pernah mau harus jadi seperti dia dan aku tidak sudi._'

"Apa itu tandanya ia membenciku?" tanya gadis itu pada dirinya sendiri, membiarkan serentetan kalimat itu membuatnya melalang buana di pikirannya akan sang adik.

* * *

++ Rany Room ++

Midnight

"Kau harus sampai ditempat itu tepat sebelum matahari terbit yang berarti kau bisa sampai disana sekitar pukul 3 dinihari."

". . . "

"Aku tidak mau tau, kau kan managerku!"

". . . "

"Bagus, sampai bertemu nanti dan siapkan tempat untukku tinggal sementara ini."

**PIK!**

Tepat sebelum orang diseberang sana menjawab, yeoja manis itu memutuskan line telfon mereka secara sepihak, khasnya sekali. Kasar, jahat dan tidak sopan. Mengingat ia tadi berbicara dengan orang yang lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya. Namun apa pedulinya?

Kedua manik mata tajam bagaikan black pearl itu menatap dingin seisi kamarnya yang sangatlah rapi, bahkan ranjang queen sizenya nampak sangat bersih seperti tak pernah dipakai. Perlahan kedua kaki itu melangkah menuju balkon kamar yang bisa dibilang mewah mengingat kamar di apartemen itu beberapa harta Wu Yifan yang sengaja namja tampan itu bawa ketempat tinggal barunya itu, yeoja manis itu berdiri dengan angkuhnya menantang hembusan angin malam yang begitu dingin hingga mampu menusuk tulang. Apa yeoja ini sudah gila dengan membiarkan tubuhnya yang sudah rapuh itu berhadapan langsung dengan dinginnya angin malam?

Dan dengan pasti ia akan menjawab '_Yes, i _'_am_.'

Dia sudah cukup gila untuk membenturkan kepalanya ketembok hingga berdarah beberapa hari yang lalu, berharap saat itu juga ia mati.

Yah mati, itulah tujuannya saat ini.

Bukankah seharusnya ia memang mati kan? Ia memang tak pantas untuk hidupkan?

Baginya hidup ini hanya penuh dengan kebusukan, penuh dengan ketidak adilan dan penuh rasa benci.

Tapi mengapa ia belum mati juga dari dulu? Mengapa?

Apa Tuhan terlalu sayang padanya hingga ia masih dibiarkan untuk hidup?

Membiarkannya untuk memainkan peran menyedihkan yang hanya akan menambah luka batinnya?

Apa benar ia hidup hanya untuk menderita? Apa benar ia hidup hanya untuk merasakan sakit yang begitu menyesakkan dadanya?

Setetes kristal bening itu perlahan turun dari kedua keping black pearl berharga itu.

Tak ada isakan, membiarkan tetes demi tetes airmata itu turun dan mengalir melewati kedua pipinya.

Seolah dengan airmata itu, hatinya yang penuh akan kekecewaan hatinya yang penuh akan rasa sesak hatinya yang penuh akan rasa benci bisa terbasuh akan cairan bening itu. Menghapuskan seluruh perasaan menyesakkan yang terus membelenggunya, melunturkan hasratnya untuk membunuh semua orang yang ia benci termasuk dirinya sendiri.

Namun percuma, tetes demi tetes yang kini berganti menganak sungai itu takkan pernah bisa menghapus perasaan bencinya. Takkan pernah membuatnya tenang untuk sejenak, takkan pernah membuatnya lega, takkan pernah membuatnya menjadi gadis manis penurut yang akan selalu menjadi kebanggaan kedua orangtuanya menjadi apa yang diinginkan kedua orangtuanya. Bahkan jika Matahari berbalik mengelilingi planet-planet sekalipun ia takkan pernah berubah.

Dihapusnya perlahan airmata yang masih setia membasahi wajahnya, gerakan pelan yang begitu kentara menandakan jika yeoja ini lelah dengan semua yang ia alami selama ini. Lelah untuk berpijak jika selama ini tak pernah ada tujuan untuk melangkah, lelah untuk menggerakkan semua alat geraknya jika selama ini takkan ada yang peduli dengan apa yang ia lakukan, lelah untuk membuka mata jika selama ini ia tak pernah sekalipun melihat kedua orang tuanya memujinya membuatnya tersenyum walau itu hanya sekali mereka lakukan untuknya dan dilihat dengan penuh kasih sayang oleh keluarganya , oleh kedua orangtuanya. Lelah untuk bernafas lelah untuk mengisi paru-parunya dengan oksigen agar ia tetap hidup dan menjalani kehidupan seperti ini. Lelah akan semuanya.

Setelah merasa cukup puas dengan menantang angin malam tersebut, yeoja manis dengan wajah datar itu melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk kedalam kamarnya lagi. Mengambil beberapa kertas yang ada diatas meja belajarnya, beberapa alat tulis dan sebuah pisau tajam yang ia ambil dari laci meja belajarnya. Yah sebuah pisau yang hanya ia yang tau untuk apa pisau itu berada dikamarnya. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia cari, yeoja itu membawa benda-benda tersebut kearah tengah kamarnya, menaruhnya dengan sangat pelan diatas tempat tidurnya. Disusul tubuh rapuh yang kini berbaring tengkulap diatas kasur empuk itu. Dengan sangat lembut, jemari-jemari itu mulai bermain dengan tinta dan menuangkannya menjadi berbaris-baris kata diatas lembaran kertas-kertas putih itu.

Entah apa yang ia tulis, entah apa yang ingin ia katakan didalam tulisan-tulisan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

+ 1 jam berlalu +

Lembar demi lembar, tulisan-tulisan itu menghiasi lembar kertas yang tadinya kosong. Menampilkan berbaris-baris tulisan dengan gaya yang indah namun berisi penuh akan luka. Tersenyum sinis begitu kedua granit miliknya menatap rendah apa yang baru saja ia tulis. Diliriknya sebuah pisau tajam yang sengaja ia taruh didekat tangan kanannya, perlahan tubuh itu berubah posisi menjadi duduk. Kini pisau tajam itu telah berada digenggamannya dan digoreskan pada kulit pucatnya, seakan benda tajam yang kini menyayat kulitnya itu sama sekali tidak menimbulkan rasa nyeri maupun sakit pada tubuhnya. Masih dengan wajah datarnya, yeoja itu perlahan mengiris dalam pergelangan tangan kirinya yang sudah penuh akan luka sayatan. Mencoba memutuskan vena ditangan kirinya.

**JLEB!**

"**UHUK!**" darah segar perlahan mulai mengalir keluar dari mulut, pergelangan tangannya yang telah teriris dan perutnya yang ia tusuk dengan pisau itu. Dicabutnya pisau itu dan dijatuhkannya benda tajam berlumuran darah itu kebawah tempat tidurnya, disusul dengan tubuhnya sendiri yang kini terbaring diatas ranjang itu. Menutup mata meresapi sensasi percobaannya barusan. Meresapi bagaimana darahnya yang terus mengalir keluar dari mulut, pergelangan tangan kiri dan juga perutnya sampai ia tak sadar jika kini posisi berbaringnya berada dipinggir ranjang yang sekali gerakan akan membuatnya. . .

**Brugh!**

Terjatuh dengan keras.

Tangan gemetar si yeoja menarik sprei kasurnya cukup kuat saat tubuh rapuhnya terjatuh, membuat seluruh catatan itu tersebar diseluruh kamar bernuansakan gelap itu, mengelilingi tubuh mungil sang yeoja yang bersimbah darah. Kertas-kertas penuh dengan serentetan tulisan rapi perjalanan hidup yeoja yang kini tengah meregang nyawa itu. Tubuhnya semakin dingin, pandangannya semakin memburam. Nafasnya mulai putus-putus sama seperti kehidupannya, sesak memenuhi rongga dadanya. Setitik air mata, jatuh dari pelupuk matanya yang hitam laksana black pearl, harta paling dicari didunia yang kini tak ada seorang pun yang tahu dimana beradanya perhiasan bernilai jual tinggi itu.

Dengan suara lirih, bibir tipis yang mulai memucat itu menggumam, "Ma-ma, pa-hh papa. Hhh~, Lu-luhan ji-jie. "

"Zaijian*"

Tepat pukul 02:00 dinihari, dan saat itu juga, pergerakannya lenyap.

Menyisakan seonggok tubuh dingin dengan kedua mata tertutup dengan indahnya.

* * *

03:00 AM, mini market EXOtics 100 meter dari SM apartemen

Tampak sebuah SSC Utlimate Aero TT berwarna metalik terpakir manis didepan mini market yang masih tutup itu, seorang namja tampan dengan rambut pirang platina atau bisa dibilang nyaris putih keluar dari mobil mewahnya itu. Terlihat memandang kesekelilingnya, masih sepi. Wajar saja, ini terlalu pagi untuk orang-orang melakukan aktivitas jika saja yeoja manis yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya itu tidak menyuruhnya datang sepagi ini sudah pasti kini namja tampan itu masih bergelung dibawah selimut dikamar apartemennya. Memilih duduk dikap mobil daripada ia harus menunggu yeoja itu dengan berdiri, bisa pegal kaki-kaki panjangnya.

Dengan sabar ia menunggu. . . .

5 menit. . .

10 menit. . .

30 menit. . .

1 jam. . .

Perlahan namja itu mulai gelisah, sesekali ia melirik kearah jam tangan yang melingkar manis dipergelangan tangan kirinya.

Ia sangat heran, tumben yeoja galak namun manis itu telat dari janji yang dia buat. Seperti bukan dirinya saja. Atau jangan-jangan dia lupa? pikir namja itu curiga. Dengan segera namja itu mengambil ponselnya dan mencoba menghubungi ponsel yeoja manis itu.

**Tut. . . Tut. . . Tut. . .**

"Shit! Kenapa tidak diangkat sih?!" kesalnya, lalu mencoba berulang kali menghubungi yeoja itu namun hal yang sama ia dapatkan. Sungguh jika yeoja itu bukan Rany Wu, Teen model yang sekarang sedang naik daun dan parahnya lagi dia adalah managernya! Butuh kesabaran tingkat tinggi menghadapi sikap judes jutek galak arogan dan dingin yeoja manis itu. Tapi ia tahu, ia hanya yeoja rapuh yang haus akan kasih sayang dan perhatian.

**DEG**

Entah mengapa kini perasaan khawatir muncul dalam hatinya, dengan kecepatan yang sangat cepat Sehun-namja tampan itu- berlari memasuki SM Apartemen.

"1597. . . 1597, Ah! Ini dia." Sehun memencet bel dengan wajahnya yang kini mendekat ke interkom yang terpasang dipintu yang ada dihadapannya. Tak beberapa lama kemudian, pintu itu terbuka. Menampilkan sesosok yeoja cantik walau sudah berumur yang nampak sangat manis dan cantik dengan lingkaran hitam dibawah matanya seperti panda.

"Ah, kau Sehunnie. Tumben kamu kesini sepagi ini, ada perlu apa?" yeoja itu tersenyum manis begitu melihat sosok Sehun, yeoja itu mengenalnya sebagai teman dari anak bungsunya.

"Maaf menganggu Tao Yímā*, bisa Yímā periksa kamar Rany?" pinta Sehun pada Tao-yeoja bermata panda yang ada didepannya-, kentara sekali ada nada khawatir didalam suaranya. Tao mengernyitkan dahi bingung "Memang ada Sehunnie? Apa kamu ada urusan dengan Rany?"

"Saya mohon Tao Yímā , tolong periksa kamarnya. Saya datang kemari karena sebenarnya sekitar tengah malam tadi Rany menelfon saya untuk bertemu didepan mini market EXOtics didepan gedung apartemen ini. Kami janjian jam 03:00 AM, tapi setelah menunggu hampir 1 jam ia tak juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. Maka dari itu saya kesini Tao Yímā." jelas Sehun, menjelaskan secara detail (maybe) mengapa ia ke apartemen Wu family ini dan menganggu mereka tepat pukul 04:15 AM.

"Baiklah, ikut Yímā . Kita periksa bersama." ajak Tao, sembari membuka pintu apartemennya memberi tanda pada Sehun bahwa namja tampan bisa segera masuk. Dengan anggukan, Sehun pun masuk kedalam apartemen itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Klek**

**Klek**

**Klek**

"Astaga, pintunya terkunci!" pekik Tao cukup kuat, masih berusaha membuka pintu kamar sang anak bungsu yang ternyata terkunci.

"Akan saya dobrak pintu ini, Yímā." ucap Sehun, namja tampan itu mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mendobrak pintu didepannya. Namun sebelum ia berhasil menerjang pintu itu, sesosok namja tinggi menjulang bersurai blonde masih dengan piyama biru dongker yang melekat ditubuh tinggi itu menghentikan gerakan sehun. "Apa yang mau kau lakukan Sehun?"

"Bófù* lebih baik kita periksa keadaan Rany. Saya merasakan sesuatu telah terjadi dengannya." tiba-tiba muncul perasaan tidak enak pada Kris dan seketika itu juga Kris membantu Sehun untuk mendobrak pintu kamar anak bungsunya itu.

**BRAK**

"Ya Tuhan!" ketiga manusia itu kaget begitu pintu berbahan dasar kayu jati yang kokoh itu terbuka dan kini menampilkan sesosok tubuh yeoja dengan darah yang menggenang disekitar tubuh yang kemungkinan sekarang sudah tak bernyawa. Tao yang pertama kalinya sadar dari kekagetannya langsung berlari kearah Rany yang telah terbaring kaku dilantai kamarnya bersama dengan lembar-lembaran kertas yang jatuh berserakan dikamar itu. Yeoja cantik itu tanpa ragu langsung memeluk tubuh yang bersimbah darah itu, memeluknya dengan erat berharap ini semua hanyalah mimpi buruk.

"Baby, bangun nak. Ini sudah pagi, kau mau telat heum? Hiks bangunlah nak, Mommy disini. Mommy memelukmu, mommy janji akan seperti ini untukmu selalu. BANGUNLAH!" teriak Tao begitu merasakan tubuh didekapannya memang benar-benar dingin dan kaku. Menandakan jika jiwa dari tubuh itu sudah meninggalkan dunia fana ini. Sehun sendiri tak menyangka jika ini akan terjadi, oke mungkin tentang kata BUNUH DIRI itu sendiri sudah sering ia dengar meluncur dari bibir Rany Wu itu. Tapi sungguh ia tak menyangka jika yeoja ini melakukannya!

"Ne, Rany. Bangunlah, Daddy janji akan lebih mengerti dirimu. Daddy janji, so wake up baby. Please." suara parau Kris benar-benar membuat Sehun meneteskan air mata, sungguh ini pertama kalinya namja tampan itu melihat kejadian tragis seperti ini. Dimana Kris seorang militan yang terkenal dingin dan pelit berekspresi bisa menangis dan bersedih seperti ini. Namun, sekuat apapun manusia pasti ada sisi dimana ia akan nampak begitu lemah bukan?

"Hiks, apa yang terjadi disini?! Katakan padaku?!" teriakan dibelakangnya membuat Sehun menoleh kebelakang, Luhan kini tengah menangis diambang pintu kamar Rany. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, Sehun si namja yang menjabat sebagai manager Rany Wu itu memeluk tubuh kakak dari yeoja yang kini telah terbaring tak bernyawa itu.

Dan hari itu pulalah, menjadi hari paling berkabung untuk Wu family itu. Terutama untuk Kris.

* * *

+ EXO Senior High School X-7 +

"A-ada apa ini? Kenapa kalian semua murung? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" Baekhyun begitu kaget saat seluruh isi kelas tampak suram dengan anak-anak sekelas berwajah murung seolah mereka kini tengah berduka. Alvin atau Jihoon dan Chanyeol pun juga kaget, karena kelas X-7 ini jarang sekali bernuansa suram dan mengerikan seperti ini. Yah walaupun Chanyeol bukan warga kelas ini namun setidaknya ia salah satu warga EXO Senior High School yang tau akan kelas yang sangat ceria bahkan kelewat ceria dan kelas paling ramai se-antero EXO SHS! Jadi namja tinggi dengan senyum kelewat lebar itu cukup kaget melihat apa yang tersaji didepan matanya kini.

Seorang namja tampan berkulit putih susu dengan wajah angelicnya menghampiri mereka bertiga, nampak guratan kesedihan. Namja tampan dengan tag name Kim Joon Myeon yang ada dijas sekolah namja tampan itu kini berada dihadapan ketiga orang yang masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi kini.

"Baekkie, semoga kau tidak shock dengan apa yang akan kau dengar sebentar lagi ini. Kau juga Jihoon, semoga kau bisa merelakannya."

"Ya! Apa maksud dari perkataanmu hah?! Tidak usah bertele-tele kau Suho!" sebal Alvin pada Suho-panggilan Joon Myeon disekolah. Karena menurut Alvin namja didepannya ini terlalu berbelit-belit dalam menyampaikan suatu hal.

"Hah, beberapa saat yang lalu ada pengumuman duka. Kepala Sekolah memberitahukan keseisi sekolah bahwa Rany Wu warga kelas kita meninggal tadi pagi."

"MWO?!" teriak Baekhyun, Alvin dan Chanyeol bersamaan. Tidak-tidak mungkin ini pasti bohong!, pikir ketiganya.

"Tidak mungkin! Kau pasti bercanda kan Suho oppa? Itu tidak mungkin! Jelas-jelas baru kemarin kami bersamanya, menemaninya. Tidak kau pasti berbohong padaku kan?!" Baekhyun sudah menangis walau tak ada isakan, ia mencengkram kerah kemeja sekolah Suho dengan erat, meminta penjelasan pada namja berwajah angelic itu.

"Anak-anak, waktunya kita pergi ke rumah duka salah satu warga kelas kita Rany Wu. Byun Baekhyun-ssi, anda ingin ikut ata tetap disini? Dan bisa anda turunkan tangan anda dari Joon Myeon?" tiba-tiba Jungsoo, wali kelas X-7 masuk kedalam kelas. Memberi tahukan jika kini ia dan anak-anak didiknya untuk segera bersiap berangkat kerumah duka salah satu muridnya.

Baekhyun pun dengan cepat melepaskan genggaman eratnya pada kerah kemeja Suho, membuat namja berkulit putih itu hampir terjungkal kebelakang. Sedangkan yeoja mungil itu sendiri sudah berlari keluar kelas sembari menarik lengan Chanyeol. Yang ada difikiran yeoja itu hanya 'Kalau memang benar Rany meninggal, aku harus melihat jasadnya!'

* * *

+ SM Apartemen 1597 +

"Paman, ada dimana Wu Yifan tinggal?" tanya Baekhyun pada pihak Security begitu yeoja manis itu menginjakkan kaki mungilnya diapartemen mewah itu. Sedang sang security yang tengah bertugas itu memandang Baekhyun dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Kami teman dari anak bungsu Wu Yifan-ssi, apa anda tau dimana ia dan keluarganya tinggal?" tanya Chanyeol yang kini sudah berdiri disamping Baekhyun, bermaksud membantu sang kekasih karena namja tampan ini merasa jika security didepan mereka ini menatap keduanya curiga.

"Baiklah, saya percaya. Tuan Wu baru saja berduka. Anak bungsunya meninggal karena bunuh diri itu yang saya ketahui, sekarang ia beserta istri dan nona Luhan membawa jenazah nona Rany untuk disemayamkan dimansion keluarga Wu." jelas sang security.

"Lalu apa anda tau dimana mansion Wu berada? Kami berdua teman sekolah Rany."

"Wu Mansion berada didaerah Daegu, berada dikawasan Inha* house. Blok A1 dengan nomor 12. Kalian pasti sudah menemukan mansion itu."

"Terimakasih atas informasinya Paman, kami berdua permisi."

"Sama-sama nak, hati-hatilah dijalan."

Dan kedua sejoli itupun segera menuju alamat yang mereka dapat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

+ Wu Mansion +

"Hiks, Rany-ah. Hiks bangunlah nak bangun hiks. . ." dengan begitu sayang Tao menyisir rambut grey sang anak yang kini telah terbaring dengan senyuman didalam peti mati dengan jemarinya yang nampak lentik. Tetes demi tetes airmata terus mengalir membasahi wajah manisnya. Sedangkan Luhan hanya bisa terus menangis dan menangis didalam kamarnya yang berada dilantai 2.

Kris memilih menemani Tao, walau ia sama sekali tak menangis namun sejujurnya ialah yang paling terpukul atas kejadian ini, namja tampan itu menenangkan Tao yang semakin menangis histeris belum bisa menerima jika Rany telah pergi. Para maid disana juga turut bersedih, dengan mengenakan pakaian khas berkabung, warna hitam warna kesukaan sang bungsu Wu Family yang kini berada didalam peti mati. Walau Wu family jarang datang ke mansion ini (selain karena mansion ini agak jauh dari Seoul yang menandakan jauh juga dari tempat kerja Kris dan tempat menuntut ilmu kedua anaknya, Kris merasa lebih praktis jika tinggal di apartemen.), para maid disana sangat tahu bagaimana pribadi bungsu Wu itu. Mereka begitu kehilangan sosok yang sebenarnya manis dan hangat itu, bagaimana sosok dingin dan kasar itu berubah lembut dan hangat begitu ia menikmati udara segar di sekitar halaman Wu Mansion disaat yeoja manis itu diam-diam berkunjung kemari. Bermain bersama angin, berlarian memainkan layangan yang beberapa maid buat untuk sosok itu. Tersenyum manis seolah tak ada beban berat yang menumpuk dibahu sempitnya berbeda jauh saat wajahnya berubah dingin dan stoic. Perbedaan drastis.

Suasana mansion itu nampak suram dan begitu menyeramkan, kepergian sang bungsu benar-benar membuat seluruh keluarga Wu terpukul. Kematian mendadak dan kematian yang berakibat dari rasa benci mendalam yang bersarang dihati yeoja itu. Andai waktu bisa diputar ulang, andai ia bisa mengulangi semua perlakuannya pada sang anak, mendengar apa keluh kesahnya mendengar apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan anaknya. Rany masih akan berada disini. Berkumpul bersama dengan mereka.

* * *

**Bukankah setiap manusia memiliki hak mereka sendiri-sendiri?**

**Bukannya aku bermaksud kurang ajar pada mereka, kedua orang tuaku sendiri, tapi aku selalu merasa mereka tak pernah memberi hakku.**

**Mungkin benar, aku memang bukan anak mereka, bukan darah daging mereka.**

**Tapi bisakah aku mendapatkan sedikit keadilan dalam hidupku?**

**Haruskah aku selalu mengalahnya untuknya?**

**Haruskah aku selalu menjadi pihak yang bersalah dimata kalian?**

**Aku tau dari aku hidup, aku sama sekali tak pernah membuat kalian bangga.**

**Membuat kalian tertawa bahagia, membuat kalian memelukku senang.**

**Kalaupun ia ingin membunuhku aku siap, bahkan mungkin aku ikhlas dan aku rela. Aku juga tak sanggup hidup seperti ini. Dipukul sekeras apapun aku tak akan menolak bahkan melawan.**

**Tapi satu yang kumohon jangan cela jangan remehkan jangan hina kerja kerasku selama ini.**

**Mungkin bagimu ini gak ada artinya tapi bagiku itu adalah sepenggal usahaku untuk menata masa depanku sendiri. Tanpa kalian dihidupku.**

**Salahkah aku jika aku ingin memiliki keluarga yang bahagia?**

**Aku ingin punya Ayah yang baik, bukan penuh emosi dan pemukul dan membuatku bersikap kasar dan dingin seperti ini.**

**Aku ingin punya Ibu yang lembut dan penyayang. Bukan pilih kasih dan membuatku terdiskriminasi dikehidupan ini.**

**Aku ingin punya Kakak yang baik dan selalu berusaha melindungiku dari segala macam hal yang membahayakanku. Bukan menyiksaku dan membuatku muak terhadapnya.**

**Apa mereka tahu seberapa besar rasa benci ini?**

**Mereka seolah-olah menganggapku ada namun sebenarnya dimata mereka aku tak ada. Aku tak hidup dimata mereka.**

**Bahkan mereka tak peduli dengan berubahnya kepribadianku, sifatku dan semua perlakuanku.**

**Sebegitu tak berartinyakah aku?**

**Salahkah aku jika aku ingin kalian memperhatikanku?**

**Apakah salah jika aku hidup?**

**Jujur saja aku paling benci dibanding-bandingkan dengan orang lain, sekalipun saudaraku sendiri. Apa aku harus menjadi orang lain untuk dilihat?**

**Dunia ini penuh kepalsuan.**

**Kapan kau akan memandangku?**

**Kapan kau akan memperlakukanku adil?**

**Kapan kau akan menganggapku ada?**

**Kapan kau akan berhenti mengusikku?**

**Kapan kau akan berhenti membuatku terjatuh dalam lubang kesedihan?**

**Kapan rasa sesak ini hilang?**

**Kapan?**

**Kapan?**

**Apa memang aku tak pantas untuk bahagia?**

**Sampai kapan aku harus bertahan dalam ketidak pastian ini?**

**Sampai kapan aku harus menangis seperti ini?**

**Sampai kapan aku harus menanggung sakit ini?**

**Sampai kapan aku bisa menghirup udara walau sebenarnya aku tak pernah merasakan hembusan angin yang masuk memenuhi paru-paruku?**

**Aku lelah**

**Aku muak dengan semua ini.**

**Aku benci,**

**Haruskah aku menjadi pihak bersalah selamanya disini?**

**Haruskah aku menjadi pihak terbuang selamanya disini?**

**Haruskah aku selalu menangis disini?**

**Haruskah aku selalu terluka disini?**

**Haruskah aku selalu terhina dimatamu?**

**Apa belum cukup?**

**Apa belum puas?**

**Apa tak ada secercah untukku?**

**Apa ini takdir yang Tuhan gariskan untukku?**

**Menjadi pihak yang selalu bersalah dan berdosa.**

**Membuatku harus selalu merasa sakit.**

**Sampai kapan lembar kehidupanku berakhir?**

**Sampai kapan masaku ini berakhir?**

**Sampai kapan airmata ini mengurai deras dari kedua manik mata ini?**

**Sampai kapa aku berdiri dengan tubuh lemah nan jiwa rapuh ini berada dalam raga yang tak kalah rapuhnya ini?**

**Tuhan, jawab pertanyaanku.**

**Apa kau tak sudi menjawabnya?**

**Apa selamanya aku harus seperti ini?**

**Pantaskah manusia bodoh dan tak berguna ini bahagia walau itu hanya sekali?**

**Tuhan, bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu jika masaku habis?**

**Aku harap semuanya tetap seperti ini jika aku pergi. Tak ada yang menyadari jika aku pergi, tak ada yang akan merasa kehilangan jika aku pergi. Karena memang aku tak berarti untuk semua orang bahkan oleh keluargaku sendiri.**

**Tapi aku masih bersyukur karena mereka masih mau merawatku hingga sekarang, memberiku fasilitas walau mereka tak memberiku kasih sayang yang seharusnya kudapatkan.**

**Aku tahu mereka sibuk dengan urusan mereka sendiri terutama mengurus sang nona Wu Luhan.**

**Papa Mama**

**Terimakasih untuk semua yang kalian berikan padaku, maaf jika selama aku hidup aku tak pernah membuat kalian bahagia.**

**Hanya rasa malu yang kalian terima bukan?**

**Ah, iya.**

**Mungkin aku tak pantas memanggil kalian Papa dan Mama. Karena memang aku bukanlah anak kandung kalian bukan?**

**Puaskah kalian sekarang?**

**Mellihatku yang kini seperti rumah yang telah roboh diterpa angin**

**Bataang pohon yang terbelah 2 akibat sambaran petir yang maha dahsyat**

**Belum puaskah kalian membuatku menangis bertahun-tahun?**

**Hari-hari yang begitu cepat berlalu, kulewati dengan tetesan-tetesan airmata**

**Yang takkan pernah lelah keluar**

**Meluncur bebas jatuh membasahi setiap langkah hidupku**

**Sesak hati ini, sakit didada yang kusimpan bertahun-tahun.**

**Bahkan aku sampai lupa, berapa lama ini semua kusimpan sendiri.**

**Menanggung beban berat di kedua bahuku**

**Membuat jantung ini serasa meledak disaat awan hitam itu menghancurkan awan putih yang berada didiriku**

**Musnah**

**Lenyap**

**Menghilang. . . .**

**Aku ingin seperti pasir yang bisa dengan mudahnya hilang diterpa angin**

**Pergi dengan begitu cepat dari genggaman tangan.**

**Aku bersyukur dengan kehidupan suramku.**

**Andai aku tuli, aku bisa tidak memperdulikan apa katamu tentang apa kata orang yang kau agungkan.**

**Andai aku buta, aku bisa tidak melihat kebersamaan kalian yang membuatku iri.**

**Andai aku bisa, aku bisa menyimpan semua yang menjerat hatiku dalam lubang kebencian.**

**Tuhan, kalau aku. . .**

**Kalau memang hidupku untuk dihina, suruhlah mereka untuk mencaci maki ku sampai aku mati.**

**Aku pun siap dengan semua kemungkinan yang terjadi. Aku memang berpikiran bahwa hidup ini tidak pernah adil dan tidak pernah berpihak padaku.**

**Hidupku hanya untuk dicela dan diabaikan.**

**Tuhan memang baik, mentakdirkan hidupku seperti ini.**

**Papa, Mamaku sendiri mungkin tidak menganggapku ada.**

**Kakakku sendiri tak pernah mau mengertiku.**

**Semua fase dalam hidupku ini**

**Hanya satu pintaku untukmu Pah Mah, bisakah kalian adil memperlakukanku dirumah?**

* * *

"Maafkan Papa nak, maafkan Papa." ucap Kris lirih, kentara sekali ia begitu merasa bersalah. Bagaimana ia memukul Rany, menendang bahkan berteriak kasar didepannya. Memperlakukan bungsu itu dengan tidak adil. Semua itu berputar dibenaknya.

"Ra-Rany?" Kris menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu , ia melihat ada 2 remaja berdiri kaku disana. Dari seragamnya Kris tahu , kedua remaja itu adalah teman satu sekolah Rany. Setelah menyuruh Jessica-maid yang ada disana untuk menenangkan Tao, ia berjalan menghampiri kedua remaja itu.

"Apa kalian teman Rany? Masuklah." ucap Kris, kedua remaja itu menatap Kris kaget.

"Iya, ahjussi. Kami temannya, kenalkan aku Park Chanyeol dan ini Byun Baekhyun." Chanyeol memperkenalkan dirinya dan Baekhyun pada Kris, Kris pun ikut tersenyum tipis.

"Aku Papa Rany, Wu Yi Fan. Tapi kalian bisa memanggilku dengan nama Kris."

"Apa ahjussi tidak bersedih atas kejadian ini?" tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba, yeoja manis itu menatap Kris dengan wajahnya yang mulai basah akan airmata.

"Apa ahjussi tau jika selama ini ia tertekan? Apa ahjussi tau jika ia membenci anda? Apa ahjussi tau jika ia sakit karena anda?"

"Apa maksud perkataanmu nak? Ahjussi tidak mengerti." bingung Kris, pasalnya yeoja didepannya ini seakan berbicara sendiri membuatnya bingung.

"Rany, dia sangat membenci anda. Dia tertekan, dia sedih karena ia merasa anda memperlakukannya tak adil."

"Baekkie, sudahlah. Ini masih-"

"Tidak, ia harus tau apa yang dirasakan Rany selama ini Yeollie."

"Jika anda memang ingin tahu tentang Rany, semua yang ia sembunyikan selama ini. Anda bisa membaca buku ini." Baekhyun memberikan sebuah buku kecil pada Kris, Kris yang melihatnya menatap bingung kearah kedua remaja didepannya kini.

"Semua pertanyaan ahjussi akan terjawab jika ahjussi membaca buku ini. Permisi." Baekhyun nampak tak sanggup menahan airmatanya, yeoja manis itu lebih memilih untuk berbalik dan berlari keluar dari sana. Chanyeol hanya bisa memandang sedih Baekhyun yang sudah berlari keluar dan meninggalkannya. Chanyeol tau seberapa terpukulnya yeojachingunya itu, ia tahu yeoja manis itu begitu sedih ketika tadi yeoja manisnya tak sengaja mengeluarkan unek-unek yeoja yang kini telah terbaring kaku didalam peti mati itu. Chanyeol tahu bahwa Baekhyun sangat menyayangi Rany terbukti dengan yeojanya itu selalu berusaha ada untuk yeoja manis yang kini hanya namanya yang bisa dikenang itu.

"Dia salah." ucap Kris tiba-tiba, membuat Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya kearah Kris yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Maksud ahjussi?"

"Akulah yang lebih terpukul akan semua ini, aku lebih sedih dari semuanya. Aku benar-benar Ayah yang jahat untuknya, aku sering membuat tubuhnya luka. Aku hanya ingin ia menjadi lebih baik dan sesuai dengan yang seharusnya. Aku hanya ingin ia seperti Luhan." ujar Kris, nampak aliran bening mulai membasahi wajah tampannya yang nampak lelah.

"Tapi cara anda salah , tidak semuanya harus sesuai keinginanmu. Rany bukanlah Luhan jiejie, mereka jelas berbeda walau mereka berdua adalah anakmu. Tak seharusnya kau memaksakan kehendakmu pada Rany, kau menghukum Rany jika Rany berbuat suatu hal yang ia sukai karena menurutmu itu pantas untuk disukai. Tapi Luhan jiejie? Apa yang ia sukai kau selalu berusaha untuk membuatnya senang. Apa kau pernah memikirkan perasaan Rany saat ia melihat kau lebih sering menghabiskan waktumu dan hanya untuk Luhan jiejie seorang? Apa kau bisa membayangkan betapa kesepiannya Rany?

Jangan salahkan ia jika ia semakin memberontak pada anda, menaruh rasa kebencian dihatinya bahkan mungkin berniat untuk membunuh anda. Aku mengatakan hal ini karena aku sudah menganggapnya seperti adikku, aku peduli padanya. Dan Baekhyun, yeoja yang tadi memberikan buku kecil tadi pada anda. Ia bahkan peduli daripada aku, dia sangat menyayangi Rany. Ia selalu berusaha ada untuk Rany, dia juga terpukul akan semua ini. Maaf jika aku lancang berkata seperti tadi Mr. Wu. Aku, Baekhyun dan keluarga kami turut berduka cita. Selamat siang."

"Tunggu!"

Sebelum Chanyeol benar-benar pergi, Kris membuka suara.

"Apa itu benar-benar yang ia rasakan? Apa itu isi hatinya?" tanya Kris dengan raut wajah datar, Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya kearah namja tampan yang kini nampak begitu rapuh itu. "Bisa dibilang seperti itu. Apa anda benar-benar menyesal sekarang?"

"Aku-"

"Namun percuma Mr. Wu. Penyesalan selalu berada diakhir, sekalipun kau merubah takdir rasa penyesalan itu akan tetap muncul."

Dan setelah itu, Chanyeol pun pergi bersama dengan Baekhyun nampak kacau.

Kris benar-benar terpaku dengan penjelasan kedua remaja itu, sejahat itukah ia selama ini pada anak bungsunya itu? Apa bisa dengan kata maaf semua penyesalannya mereda bahkan mungkin musnah?

**Tap. . .**

**Tap. . .**

**Tap. . .**

Kris mendongakkan wajah tampan begitu indera pendengarnya menangkap langkah kaki yang mendengar langkah sepatu yang mendekat kearahnya. Ia terkejut melihat calon menantunya, Alvin Jang berdiri dengan wajah basah akan air mata yang mengalir deras dipipi namja tampan itu. "Ahjussi, katakan jika semua ini bohong." pinta Alvin dengan nada memelas. Kris menegakkan tubuh menjulangnya dari lantai (karena ia sempat jatuh bersimpuh dilantai setelah kepergian Chanyeol dan Baekhyun), menatap menantunya itu sedih. "Maafkan Ahjussi, Jihoon. Ini semua nyata."

Alvin POV's

"Tidak, ini semua bohong. Ini semua pasti hanya mimpi." ujarku tak percaya, yah ini semua pasti bohong! Dengan cepat aku menerebos masuk kedalam mansion mewah milik Keluarga Wu. Kubulatkan kedua manik mataku begitu manik mata ini melihat tubuh kaku yeoja yang kusayangi, yeoja yang menjadi pemegang hatiku telah terbaring didalam peti mati.

Dengan senyuman damai terpatri diwajah pucatnya yang masih nampak cantik dimataku, aku tak sanggup menahan airmataku. Aku begitu mencintainya, aku ingin melindunginya dari rasa sakit, aku ingin menjadi sandarannya kita ia menangis, aku juga ingin ia membalas perasaan ini. Tapi kenapa ia harus pergi Tuhan?

"Hiks, Rany. Hiks maafkan Mama, hiks maaf~" kulihat Tao ahjumma menangis tersedu, bisa kulihat kantung matanya yang memang sudah hitam kini makin terlihat menghitam.

Perlahan kulangkahkan kedua kaki kearah-nya, kearah kekasih hatiku separuh jiwaku. Kuusap pipi chubbynya dengan sayang.

Aku tidak pernah menyangka jika ia akan melakukan hal itu, jangan kira aku tidak tahu tentang apa yang ingin ia lakukan untuk meredam sakitnya. Aku tunangannya, walau ia menolak mentah-mentah ikatan ini, aku berhak tau tentang dirinya.

Aku tahu jika selama ini ia begitu iri dengan Luhan jiejie, aku tahu bagaimana ia yang begitu membenci Kris ahjussi Tao ahjumma dan Luhan jiejie, aku tahu semuanya. Dan aku juga tahu bahwa ia ingin mati.

Aku tahu jika ia hanya yeoja yang kesepian, ia hanya yeoja yang haus akan kasih sayang dan perhatian ia hanya anak kecil yang harus dilindungi. Tapi kenapa dia harus pergi sekarang?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**End.**

**Author Note:**

Ending dengan tidak kecenya :3

hahaha miannya kalau malah fokusnya ke Rany doang, soalnya emang udah niat /?

hehehe

mian yah kalau menipu~

_RNR please ^O^_


End file.
